<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Your Protagonist (I'm Not Even My Own) by OrigamiOrchids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188344">I'm Not Your Protagonist (I'm Not Even My Own)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiOrchids/pseuds/OrigamiOrchids'>OrigamiOrchids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Immortal Tommy AU, Temporary Character Death, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), basically putting tommy's totally-not-plot armour into words, technically, the egg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiOrchids/pseuds/OrigamiOrchids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten deaths that Tommy cared about (and mourned)</p><p>Immortal Tommy AU</p><p>Febuwhump 2021 - Day Three - Alt Prompt 2 "I can't lose you too"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, but everyone in this fic, well not everyone - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not Your Protagonist (I'm Not Even My Own)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first death Tommy mourned was of an older brother. Wilbur Soot, killed by his own father. A body left alone to rot; a body never given a burial. Blood stained the stone floor as Techno summoned Withers from the depths of the Nether. No one had time to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Wilbur’s death, no one moved his body. Everyone decided to move on, especially after Ghostbur showed up. No one thought of making a grave or holding a funeral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironically enough, the second death was of Wilbur’s killer. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that Phil was on his last life. The man had lived a long time, and he was good at it. Phil was known to be able to survive almost anything, having been lost in the islands of Hardcore for so long. However, only a select few knew the full story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil only had one life from the beginning, a glitch changing his lives since birth. He had been surviving as though it was Hardcore for longer than anyone could have thought. Perhaps one of those factors was how he stayed away from most conflicts, preferring to be in the background unless with other warriors such as ‘The Blade’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno knew this fact. When Phil screamed to kill him instead of Techno, both Quackity and Fundy allowed it. Tommy only heard this from Techno, who told him when he found the boy in the basement of his house. Phil, the man who survived under all circumstances, was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under an invisibility potion, the two visited L’Manburg. His body was tossed aside in the bushes. Techno and Tommy worked together to move the body back to their base, burying on the mountain by the house. Later on, a beacon would be placed in honor of the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on, Tommy could swear he saw a transparent man soaring through the sky, sending paper lanterns floating above the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third and fourth weren’t too surprising. Techno wanted his revenge. He wanted penance for what happened to his friend. The one friend Techno kept for ages. The only one Techno could consider a father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity was first in the massacre, killed first from Techno’s Axe of Peace and second by the effect of a Wither’s touch. The dust spread across the wind, disallowing him a burial. Tommy learned later that he got a funeral during the time he and Techno were away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy was next, dying to the Wither and then to Techno’s sword. At that moment, Ghostbur had snapped. Fundy was his son, after all. He grabbed Techno by the neck, crying out. “You have no right!” Ghostbur had said. “He shouldn’t have died this soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see Ghostbur ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loss of Techno’s first life had Tommy retreating back home, unsure of his allegiances. He had no other choice to stay with Techno. He couldn’t go back to Logstedshire—to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tommy got a chance to leave when they were caught in the remains of the Community House. The chance was taken, and Techno was alone. Tommy thought it served him right at the time. He’d be fine, anyways. He was ‘The Blade’, after all. Though he knew from experience that being alone with Dream was never a good idea, there wasn’t much of a reason for him to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, there weren’t any deaths for a long time. During L’Manburg’s doomsday, Tommy almost thought he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> die from a firework rocket Techno shot at him. It couldn’t have been right, though. Tommy got right back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here he stood, staring at death number five. Someone had been trailing Puffy, taking two of her lives at the worst times. Once, she was pushed off a cliff. The other time it was a well-placed crossbow bolt. Puffy had grown paranoid while she was on her last life. She asked Tommy to keep an eye out while she built her therapy office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vines had started to grow around the ruins of L’Manburg, coiling around the Prime Path and up every tower. People started acting strangely as well. The most notable outlier was Bad, who had begun putting up posters and preaching about a Crimson Egg. Everyone who followed Bad started acting strangely too. Both Punz and Ant had acted strange around Tommy recently, and a good amount of people were feeling its effects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only ones who didn’t seemed to be Puffy and Sam. And, of course, Tommy himself. Tubbo had cried when Tommy brought him to the Egg, so Tubbo seemed alright as well. At least they weren’t obsessed with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as Tommy stared at Puffy’s body, stabbed through the heart by a boy in a purple hoodie, he couldn’t help but ask. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled stared back at him, looking as though he wasn’t affected at all. “I was paid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay? That’s it?” Tommy snarled at him. “You took a life! That’s not something you can just buy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled turned around and left as the vines started to feed. Tommy ran as far as he could, all the way to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people left unaffected held a funeral, but it had to be quick. The Egg’s influence was spreading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sixth death was Sam’s, who had been pushed into the chamber the Egg resided in. The Egg had grown, eyes and a gaping maw open from it. Tommy heard screaming through his communicator before it all went silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t hold off any longer. Despite the many differences between the people in the Dream SMP, the Egg was the main priority. Tommy couldn’t stay neutral in this situation. He should’ve destroyed it when he had the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thus began their fight against the egg. They didn’t have much time to mourn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seventh death was Ranboo’s death. Tommy was sure that the other had three lives left, and decided to fight with him. Of course, he wasn’t going to die, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the start of the battle, the duo were ambushed while scouting out the area. Ranboo was killed and respawned, and Tommy moved back. However, it seemed like someone was waiting at the spawn point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched as Ranboo was stabbed, still in bed from the respawn. He expected him to wake up again, but the body didn’t disappear. The boy felt a sword pierce through his chest and screamed, the world growing darker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this how it was like to die?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s world turned black, cold, and unfeeling. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear. At least, not until the sword in his chest was removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shot back up, his eyes opening immediately. His chest started to burn and sting as he looked around the area. Dried blood stained the grass and his clothing, and there was a tear in his shirt where the wound was. He looked up to see Tubbo standing over him, crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck happened?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody answered. As someone with pink hair tossed him a bloody sword, Tommy knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had died, right? But wasn’t he on his last life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up a little wobbly, walking over to the bloodstained bed where Ranboo laid. He’d look peaceful if it weren’t for the sword sticking out of his chest. Maybe he could’ve pretended he was asleep if that was the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they had to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death eight was completely Tommy’s fault. He shouldn’t have let it happen at all. He could’ve protected him. He was in arms reach. Tommy could’ve protected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he didn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair or right. Sapnap shouldn’t have died. The world wasn’t fair, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sword through the stomach and Sapnap was thrown to the Egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death nine…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, there was no death nine. There was a massacre. Ant, Punz, and Ponk all died. There was a lot of blood, but it was unpreventable, right? And Tommy might’ve found a broken crown, but it was fine! Tommy might’ve seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> axe in pieces, but it was fine. After all, he never dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death Ten….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had won against the egg. They destroyed the egg—hopefully for good. But why was Tubbo dying? Why did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to die?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was his best friend bleeding out in his arms, a wound in his side condemning him to die?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...please Tubbo,” Tommy said. “Please don’t...I don’t know what I’ll do without you. You’re my best friend, I can’t just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo grimaced. “Tommy...we’ve talked ‘bout this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. It’ll be alright, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo I’ll get a Potion of Healing. Or regen. It’ll be okay. It’ll be fine, you won’t have to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tubbo coughed, blood spilling out from his mouth. “It’s fine. You’ll move on...you don’t need me. You’re your-yourself, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t lose you too</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt tears well up in his eyes. Big men didn’t cry, though, so Tommy wasn’t crying. Tubbo closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tommy screamed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like writing death, okay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>